


Sell Yourself Away to Justice

by AlternateCode



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Goro goes undercover at a chruch and makes an unexpected discovery. A demon is there and makes an offer he cannot refuse. In part, the two end up working together.





	Sell Yourself Away to Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to start ANOTHER ShuAke when I already have much to write. I'll be adding everyone in tags as they appear since I'm not sure who is what yet aaaaa.
> 
> Honestly not sure how I feel about this one.

Goro adjusted the headdress, stopping the coif from slipping off. He tugged at the veil as well, unsure what exactly was falling apart. Irritation marked his features and a sigh slipped past his lips. He couldn't understand the appeal of nun attire. It was hot to wear and not easy to maintain. Respect to those who wore the things every day. At least he only needed his for a few hours.

The week before, he got a call from a frantic nun asking for help. She claimed that something was going on, but didn't know what. One of the girls went missing and the kids in their care have been acting strange. Apparently the head priest claimed ignorance too. She told him that she had heard about his skills as a detective on the news and hoped that he could get to the bottom of it. When he asked about the local police, the lady all but vented over the lack of care they receive from them. They were part of some smaller town in the outskirts of the big city so there was little attention on them.

All in all, the request felt too vague for him to take it on. The girl could have just run away. The kids could just be fighting amongst each other or whatever kids do. It could be anything.

Though that also meant it could be _something_.

However, the strongest reason Goro ended up accepting the request was mainly to get away from Shido. Or rather, the man’s face. Seeing posters of the bastard all over the city felt suffocating so this was a good opportunity to get away from it all for awhile. And that's what he did.

He purchased a ticket, packed his bag, and made a call to Sae that he'd be away for awhile. Then three days later he was gone.

Now here he was, scurrying through the hallways of what turned out to be a rather big cathedral, in nun attire. The building was large and fairly beautiful, but it's old age and the lack maintenance was apparent. Still, it was rather impressive. There were quite a lot of people here, all things considering. He expected small, but both the town and building exceeded his expectations. If the people here were able to fix up their homes and the cathedral than it could really pull in people, including tourists.

Unfortunately Goro couldn't help them with capitalism.

For now he could only attempt to find the location of the missing girl. When he asked around the town the day before, not one person mentioned seeing her, let alone ever hearing from her. He managed to paint a picture of what sort of girl she was with their help thankfully, and it quickly became apparent that Goro made the right call in coming down.

His visit to her room left little answers but eliminated that she ran away. Too many things were left behind. Important things.

Which left him with investigating the cathedral.

The said investigation being met with just as little answers. With the exception of the nun who called him, everyone else was tight lipped. Some were hiding secrets and he needed to find out what.

And that decision is what led him to be dressed as a nun and kneeling on the cold floor, picking one of the office doors open in the quiet afternoon.

One could question whether or not that was a wise choice, but the 'child crying inside' said another story. That being said, Goro swiftly unlocked the door, glancing around one last time before slipping inside. He subconsciously held his breath as he attempted to close the door behind him as quietly as possible.

After he was sure no one heard him enter, he immediately went to work. Eyes flickering back and forth while his mind made a mental list of places to check first. The biggest, most obvious place was the file cabinet in the corner of the room. The first three drawers were normal but the bottom one had a lock in place.

Interesting.

His gaze shifted the desk nearby. It was rather lavish, in comparison the most of furniture in the building. Interesting enough, it also had locks on its drawers. Logical. Made sense. But still intriguing.

Goro gingerly approached the desk, fingers tapping the flat surface absentmindedly. Scattered around were various papers, writing utensils, and some kind of nicknack here and there. What did catch his eye was the plaque that reflect in the few days of light seeping in from the window. Letters carved in formed a familiar name uttered from the lips of the nun who him.

「KAMOSHIDA」

The tip of his tongue tingled as a vague sense of recollection washed through him. He has seen that name before. But where? In his case files? Magazine? Newspaper?

Much to his disdain, Goro couldn't put it into place. Instead his eyebrows furrowed and went on with his search. Whatever it was he couldn't remember would come back to him eventually.

For now, these documents were enough to get his mind back to the case. A few were letters, a couple were lists, none appearing to be outright important. He kept note of the placement they sat beforehand and made sure to return them to their original positions. When he finished with that, he moved the chair out of the way, adjusting the tunic as he bent down to bring himself eye level with the desk.

The small compartment was locked, and so was the drawer on the bottom right. One of them likely had the keys to the file cabinet in the corner.

It'd be a waste of time to see of he could find the keys to the locked desk drawers and opted to pick them instead. Naturally the locks held no opposition to his skills and popped open in no time.

Really. If the detective career never worked out, maybe he could take up thievery instead.

The irony of the idea made him scoff.

He pulled the drawer open to find nothing of interest. A couple bank statements, more pens, and a couple paper clips. His gaze rested on the closed envelopes containing what would hold the documentation needed to reveal their financial situation.

As they always say, best to follow the money.

The advice in mind, he picked it up and turned it around. It had already been opened. Good. This meant he didn't have to worry about resealing it.

Tugging out the bill and opening it took no time at all, but lead to some fascinating news. Turns out, despite the shabby appearance, the place actually accumulated a massive amount of donations over the years. Likely in the promise that the owners would fix the building up, which obviously were empty words. And considering that it still appeared run down, that money went somewhere else. The statements in his hand confirmed transferred funds.

Seems like Father Kamoshida was smuggling funds from the cathedral.

Goro took a few pictures of the evidence with his phone before putting everything back it place. Just when he was about to close it, he noticed a small shine, and found exactly what he was expecting to find. The cabinet key.

Lips curled up in a smirk. Damn he loved being right.

On the keyring rested three keys. One logically went the the other locked drawer, another likely for the file cabinet, but the last one was a mystery.

He shook his head, deciding to just get through each one, one at a time.

The other desk drawer was…interesting to say the least. To his surprise, or maybe not, he found a few porn magazines stuffed in the back, along with a tissue box. Neither which he felt inclined to touch. In the front however, held more bank documents, all which held similar numbers the one in the smaller compartment. In other words, Father Kamoshida has been funneling funds for years.

Shutting the drawer, he moved on the the file cabinet.

The top three all held basic documentation on the kids. Birth certificates, medical records, and a few held letters from the child's birth parents. How oddly cruel.

When he got to the locked one, he found something much more… abnormal. They appeared to records of some kind. Unfortunately everything was written in shorthand, with what looked like code names. Code names for what?

It was possible this church was being used in an even bigger scheme.

There was something he did recognize, and that was the word basement. Given the amount of times it had been repeated meant it had to be important. That'd be where he'd head next. And if he was right, the last key on the keyring would be the one to unlock the it.

He quickly filed everything back, locking all the drawers, before heading back out.

It took awhile, but Goro finally found the what was likely the basement. The ‘Keep Out’ made it very promising. Once again, he was right.

The door unlocked with a click and creaked open. Goro bit his lip, a spike of nervousness shot through him upon seeing the pitch black stairway beckoning him.

He showed caution in each step, having closed the door behind him and leaving his phone's flashlight as his only source of light. A breath of relief escaped him when he finally reached the bottom, and immediately set to find a light switch.

The room lit up.

And Goro was stunned.

There in the middle of the room was a nearly empty table with strange markings surrounding it on the floor. A couple steps closer and he recognized it as what could only be a summoning circle. There was no way this was something belonging to the kids.

However the idea of a devote Father trying to summon a demon and perform rituals made for excellent interview material.

Goro bent down, gently brushing his fingers against the lines painted onto the cement floor. It was dark in color, and definitely dry. He brought his finger to his nose and sniffed.

Oh god, it was _blood._

Realization seemed to hit him, his thoughts flashing back to the supposed missing girl and the nun who called him. Neither which he has seen in person. It was too early to make assumptions, but the possibility that they were used as part of some ritual was high. The likely scenario was the missing one found out about this secret, or maybe even discovered the missing funds, and as a result was used as an experiment. The nun who called him could have been in a similar situation. Either way, one of them is dead. No way anyone could survive blood loss to this degree.

The thought made him uncomfortable. The person who asked for his help could easily be dead. A thought alone, felt surreal.

Shaking his head, Goro then made his way to the table where his eyes fell upon more papers that laid spread in a messy fashion. At first glance they appeared similar to the ones in the locked file cabinet, however these one were much more eligible. Though he remained confused as they were mostly lines and instructions to call forth a demon. Not just any demon apparently, but one by the name of Akira.

Just as he was flipping through to the next page, the paper caught his finger, cutting it deep enough to draw blood. In surprise, he stumbled back a bit, blood dripping onto the floor, before cursing at the inanimate object in his hands. His frustration over the entire situation was reaching its breaking point.

“Dammit, that hurt!” Goro grumbled, tossing the sheets back onto the table. “I didn't think to bring bandages. It didn't occur to me Sister Miya would go missing as well. Even more so that she would be used for some demon summoning ritual.”

He shook his head as he bent down to rip a tiny bit of fabric, a sigh escaping him. “I wish adults like Father Kamoshida would just die. Don't you think so too, Akira?”

A sarcastic scoff was all he could add before a sudden gust of wind caused him to tumble and fall onto his back. The sudden assault made him black out for a few seconds. However when he opened his eyes again, gaze coming back into focus, he gasped.

There, sitting on the table, was an attractive young man, with the appearance of a someone around Goro's own age, except for one major difference. The man had _wings_ ; huge black wings that sprouted from his back.

His eyes were a piercing red, a wicked smirk crossing his lips. “Is that your justice, Akechi Goro?”

_Shit._


End file.
